The love of a consulting merman
by MorbidMotive
Summary: AU in which Sherlock is a merman, living under his brothers rule in the merfolk kingdom. Everyday he goes and watches the young man that walks the beach, but will happen when the man starts speaking to him. Johnlock!
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock swam out to the rock that peaked over the water and gave him a fantastic view of the shore. Mycroft would be looking for him, but he didn't really give a damn. The dinner party his brother was having was dull and he had much better things to do with his time, like going out to observe the humans as they lived their daily lives.

He would never admit it to any of the other merfolk, but he envied them. The humans got to roam the land all day, do what they wanted to do, and didn't have to attend royal sea dinner parties. He laid himself on top of the rock and allowed his tail to swish back and forth as he watched the humans walk around, buy bread, ride strange hairy animals in giant carriages, all things that he would never be able to do. They all just walked around on land in the town above while he stayed in the sea.

Except for one human. Normally, the humans stayed in the town but their was one man who would make his way down to the beach everyday at the stroke of the church bells. The man had sandy blonde hair and walked funny, unevenly as it seemed. He was alone, but Sherlock jumped into the water in fear of being seen, such as he did everyday.

He peaked from behind the rock and watched as the man leaned against the cliff that held the town up. The man glanced around the ocean before his eyes fell on Sherlock, squinting to see if it was just a trick of the light. Sherlock knew he should have left but it was too late, he couldn't jump back into the water without his tail being seen and he was too captivated by the human to move. Most humans were dull (not as much so as the merfolk) but this human was different. Whenever Sherlock saw him, something fluttered inside him, and when the man looked into his eyes, it was more intense than it ever had been. The two continued to watch each other until the man spoke.

"Hey, I don't think it's safe to be out that far, sharks and all," the human called out to him.

Sherlock, not knowing what to say for once, nodded dumbly. "Right, I'll keep that in mind."

Sherlock could see the man smile and nod before turning to leave. But Sherlock didn't want the man to leave. "Wait!" The man stopped and turned to him and Sherlock swam up a bit closer to Shore. "My name is Sherlock Holmes," he introduced, not sure what else to say.

The man grinned. "John. John Watson."

* * *

**I know that this was really short, but it's just the prologue, so don't worry, they will get longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The night air was chilly against Sherlock's damp skin as he looked up at the stars. No one came to the beach at night, so he was safe. It had been almost three weeks since he had met John Watson, and the two of them had met up everyday since. John often asked why Sherlock refused to leave the water, and for once Sherlock was glad that the answer _wasn't _obvious. Every time he was asked, he would tell John that simply enjoyed being in the water, that being on land was dull and he preferred not to move from where he was.

As he laid on the sand, Sherlock thought about John. The human said he was only visiting the small village for a month as he tried to help his sister with her 'alcoholism', whatever that was. It made Sherlock's chest ache a bit, knowing he only had limited time with the 'doctor' before he headed back to the land called 'London'.

He didn't want John to leave. John was the first real friend he'd ever had. After he left, Sherlock would be stuck with Mycroft and his royal dinners and such, and Sherlock detested the idea. John was different than anyone else he had ever met. Sure, Sherlock deduced him their second meeting, but even still, John was a mystery. There were always bits missing when he read John, parts that could go several different ways. Then there was the way Sherlock's chest would flutter when he saw the human smile, and the way it hurt when he was upset. Sherlock may not have known much about emotions, but he was decently sure that he loved John.

The merman was so deep in thought, he didn't hear the footsteps walking up to him.

"Sher-Sherlock?" The merman froze. Unable to turn around, Sherlock waited for the voice to speak again so he could identify the voice. "You, you're a… a…"

"A merman, John." John could have sworn he heard shame in his friends voice. Neither of them said anything for a while. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"What? Why would I leave?"

"Because I'm a freak," Sherlock said, as if it were obvious.

"What?"

"I hate repetition, John."

"You are not a freak." Sherlock looked up at John's firm tone. "You're brilliant, wonderful, arrogant, and a bit of a dick head, but you are not a freak."

Sherlock looked in his eyes for a moment. "You really think so?"

"I know so. Trust me, I'm a doctor."

"I hardly see how medical profession could be used as a reassurance in this case."

John huffed a laugh and sat down next to his friend. "No, it's… it's just a phrase used by the humans."

"It's weird."

John laughed at that, and Sherlock joined in. Neither really knew what was so funny, but they couldn't stop. They laughed so long and hard that John grabbed his sides and laid down in the sand, followed in motion by Sherlock. They looked at each other as their laughter died down. John smiled.

"Your eyes are beautiful," he said quietly, not even noticing he said it until it was too late. Thankfully it was dark because when he realized what he had said, his ears and cheeks turned a bright red. Little did he know that Sherlock's did the same.

"Thank you, yours too." Sherlock then reached out and ran his hand over John's hair. So this is what it felt like. John leaned into the touch slightly, and Sherlock continued to rub his hand down the man's head. After a while, Sherlock stopped and removed his hand, and John looked him in the eye.

"What's wrong?"

A flash of something crossed Sherlock's eyes. "Don't leave."

"I have to. I have a job back in London and I only get so much time off. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to stay, but I can't." Sherlock's eyes lost a bit of their light when he said that, and it made him feel guilty. He placed a hand on the merman's cheek and rubbed it slightly as Sherlock leaned into the soft, dry touch. Sherlock shut his eyes and sighed, then reopened them to look into John's. "I really want to," he muttered. Then, without really knowing it, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Sherlock's.

The merman's eyes widened a bit at the action, but soon pressed his back and their lips moved together. It made a soft heat flow inside Sherlock's chest and abdomen, it felt so _right_. John moved his hand so it was resting on the back of Sherlock's neck, tangling in his curls. He scooted closer to the genius and turned so that he was leaning over him a bit. Sherlock laid down on his back and John leaned down further, using one arm for support in the sand and placing the other above Sherlock's tail. Sherlock moaned into the kiss as his own hands travelled to John's waist. He felt the doctor's tongue lick at his lips, and instinctively, he separated them just far enough so that the human's tongue could enter his mouth, causing them both to moan as tongue met tongue. It wasn't rough, it wasn't fast and heated but rather slow and curious, but most of all loving.

Eventually they needed to break away for air (Sherlock because he was on land). John looked down into the eyes of Sherlock as he panted, trying to regain his breath.

"That was… wonderful." Sherlock smiled and rolled over so that John could be more comfortable. He pulled John close to him and nuzzled his forehead into his neck.

"We could do this all the time if you stayed." John sighed again and rubbed Sherlock's side with the pads of his fingers.

"I know, and I really, _really _don't want to leave, but I have to. I can visit though?"

"Not enough."

"I know, but even if I stay, you have to be in water and I have to be on land." An idea struck Sherlock's mind, but he kept silent. "And I promise I will see you every night until I leave, and we can kiss like that all you want."

"Good. I love you."

John smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I know it felt a bit rushed, but now that the whole feeling confession is out of the way, the main point of this story can come to light. **

**Don't forget to fave, follow and review, BUT NO FLAMES!**


End file.
